Running From Neverland
by ThatWriterChick23
Summary: Years ago, Peter Pan and Wendy stole your hearts as they flew to Neverland. You may remember Tinkerbell, John, Michael and the Lost Boys and how all together they defeated the mighty Captain Hook. You think know the story, you think know the place, but what you don't know, is what happened after.


Wendy finished singing to the Lost Boys - all snoring softly, deep in comatose - and tucked Michael in to his bed of soft grass with a large palm leaf. With a warm smile of content, she left the burrow underneath the large willow tree and made her way to the tree-house above. There, she found Peter, lazing in his vine hammock and spinning his green hat on one of his fingers, with Tinkerbell lying comfortably in his tousled auburn hair.

Tinkerbell rose at Wendy's entrance, flitted to her tiny doll house home and flicked her hair with the sound of a service bell; much like the one Wendy's mother used to use to summon their Nurse when she was younger, before slamming the tiny door.

"Well, you'd think that since Hook has been gone for three years, she'd like me a little more." Wendy said to Peter as she sat on the tree stump in the middle of the floor. Her thoughts travelling back three years before when she had first come to Neverland and then returned home after they had defeated the Captain. She and Michael had returned here, but John had stayed behind with Mother and Father.

Peter just shrugged and gave a small grin, then, he jumped up and pulled his hat over his hair. As he made his way to the door, he grabbed Wendy's wrist, tugging for her to go with him, where, she did not know.

"We should go out!" he declared. "The mermaids were having a concert tonight, we should go! Or," he added, seeing Wendy's clear dislike, "it's Tiger Lilly's Coronation tonight, we could go!" his eyes lit up as he thought about Tiger Lilly, the chief's daughter, and how she shone in comparison to the vein cruel mermaids. Tiger-Lilly was fun and pretty, just like Wendy, however, Wendy was more motherly, taking care of the Lost Boys, like they were a huge family.

Wendy studied Peter, catching a flash of grief for his conquered quest briefly in his eyes; even after three years, he was still grieving...or probably just bored. However, sometimes, Wendy believed that deep down, he was more grown up than he let on, much like her, and it was this that drove Peter Pan to Neverland.

She, however, dismissed his suggestions with a small shake of her head and told him that she was much too tired from the past few nights of dancing and other excitement... The death of the tyrant Captain Hook had left Neverland in a state of permanent joy, just as it ought. And yet, Wendy could sense, she just knew, that something terrible was on its way to Neverland to replace the grief of the late captain.

So with her decline quite clear, Peter set off, sliding down into the tunnels of the burrows in hopes of waking the Lost Boys and Michael, to have some companionship on his excavation. Peter tried everything to wake the boys, from shouting to blowing his kazoo, and yet the boys slept on, their exhaustion preventing their wake.

In frustration, Peter Pan angrily threw his kazoo against the cave wall and flew off into the night.

By morning, Wendy and the Lost Boys were all still fast asleep right before a canon sounded and the earth around the burrow shook violently as the ball ricocheted into the soil. The Lost Boys shouted and Wendy cried out as she tried to climb down from the tree house to get to the boys in the burrow.

Tinkerbell, also violently woken, flew around the tree house in search of her dearest friend but he was no-where to be found. Wendy managed to slide down a branch and reach solid ground, just as another cannon sounded. All of the Lost Boys were cowering behind the bushes nearby with Michael and Wendy ran to them, calling for Tinkerbell to follow. Quickly, Wendy huddled them all together as the ground shook from another blow.

Tinkerbell finally managed to reach them, fear echoing in each twinkle of her bell-like voice. She had not found Peter and was beginning to worry, but as the sound of hooting and cruel laughter reached them, it was clear to Tinkerbell that she must lead The Lost Boys and even Wendy far away from the burrow and further into the forest.

Michael tugged at Wendy's skirts as she looked around for the boy with the auburn hair, but he was nowhere to be found. She picked up Michael and turned to see Tinkerbell fluttering in a frantic manner in order to get The Lost Boys attention.

The Lost Boys were chattering in fear, too distracted to pay any attention to the tiny fairy so when Wendy shouted for them to run, they jolted to attention and followed Tinkerbell as she flew through the forest, taking them deeper and deeper into Neverland.

_I do not own the rights to Peter Pan, and J. is amazing, this is just a spin off of the original story with strange twists based on my imagination. If you enjoy this please leave a review/comment or whatever and if I get enough good feedback, I'll keep posting more. :)_


End file.
